Vehicles/vessels of today are becoming more and more complex and are provided with more and more subsystems for providing various kinds of functionality. This is particularly true regarding military vehicles/vessels such as military vehicles which today usually are provided with a number of subsystems, wherein many of these subsystems thus are provided with possibility for automatic and/or manual monitoring/controlling.
For providing monitoring/controlling of the subsystems the vehicles/vessels usually are provided, depending upon the configuration, with one or more operator stations, which comprises functionality allowing one or more operators of the vehicle/vessel to monitor/control one or more subsystems. Functionality for monitoring/controlling may for example comprise one or more display units, indicators and one or more activator means such as levers, steering wheels, joystick, computer mouse, keyboard, push buttons, touch screens.
Traditionally an operator station today is built up by integration of many separate components/systems such as computers, screens, control devices from various manufactures i.e. by a number of dedicated systems, such as dedicated MMI's (Man-machine-interfaces), each and one comprising dedicated display units and manoeuvre devices for controlling/monitoring respective subsystem, which are desired to be integrated in the vehicle. This is however ineffective in terms of costs and space. Further this creates problems for operators which hereby need to interact with a number of separate components/systems of the operator station to be able to monitor/control the different subsystems of the vehicle/vessel.
Consequently there is a need to present improvements regarding display systems for vehicles.